List of characters in Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden
This is a list of all characters seen and mentioned in Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden. Playable characters * Charles Barkley * Balthios James (also known as the Ultimate Hellbane) * The Cyberdwarf * Hoopz Barkley * Vinceborg 2050 (formerly Vince Carter) Prominent characters * Michael Jordan * Father[[Larry Bird| Larry Bird]] (also labeled Priest) * Lebron James * Zalatar * Dr. Allard * Juwanna Mann * Doctor Cosby (known in death as the Ghost Dad) * Scott H. Creelman (also known as the Master) * Wilford Brimley (also known as Yelmirb) * Reginald (also known as Richards, Raffleson, and Rutherford) * Cuchulainn * The Shimmerglobe * Shadow Barkley * [[Truckpump|'Truckpump']]' '(also known as Pump) Minor characters Neo New York * Gus * Chin * Television reporter (labeled simply Television) * Bum (outside Barkley's Apartment) * Ruffian 1 * Ruffian 2 * Woman * Soldier * Street Tough * Dealer * Man * Pusher-Man * Bum (forsaken basketball court) * Vagrant * Hoodlum * Kid * Homeless Man * Wrinkled Woman * Unnamed bum in church * Various Soldiers ambushing Barkley's Apartment * Three people seen in Barkley's flashback B-Ball Catacombs * Kobe Bryant (undead) Cesspool X * Dikembe Mutombo (ghost) * Aethios Silverwind (formerly Aaron Barber, labeled Vulture) * J. Lindsay * Eric * Chip * Guthrie * Clark * Sredni * Frank * Leif * Dog Neo New York Sewers * Rufus (also labeled Suit) * Dave * Claude * Eli * Ezekiel * Jansen * Steve * Rigby * Gretel * Darren * Dan * Jessica * Sewer Punk * Guy * Bodyguard * Suit (left of Dr. Allard's office door) * Suit (right of Dr. Allard's office door) * Suit (near hallway to Proto Neo New York) * Suit (purple, taking the toll to Proto Neo New York) * Suit (grey, near ladder behind purple Suit) Proto Neo New York * Ramirez * Wildman * Rick * Wendy * Hundley * Mark * D-Dawg * Marlon * Taylor * Tron * Square-Enix-Goya Representative Spalding Factory * Doctor Davis * Leonard Underground Railroad * Harriet Tubman * Sergeant * Various Troopers in Underground Railroad Yacht * Captain Liberty Island * Octavius Steambrast * Gerrad Jenkins * Mack (also labeled Cultist) * Sugarified body within well Barren Outskirts * Ghastly Darklord * Mikael K. * The Animayor * Mike * Bertha * Bert * Dealer * Unnamed bum sleeping on roof Chup Mine Duergars * Duergar Chieftan Jamal Bloodguzzle * Zorf Gobletwind * Peploc the Dire * Fredegar Murderstone * Wrothgar Satchelscream * Balgord Beardmist * Sha'kwan Dwarfmalice Chup Mine Genies * Muhammed Geniebane, Chief of all Genies Combined * Genie (nearest to entrance) * Genie (rightmost within Chup Mines) * Genie (centermost within Chup Mines) Necron 5 * The Monstars B-Ball Dimension * Kevin Garnett * Ivory Latta * Matt Guokas * Dick Vitale * Carmelo Anthony * Meadowlark Lemon * Chris Webber * Grant Hill * Tracy McGrady * James Ruglia * Moe * Guy * Souvenir Vendor * B-Ball Punk * Guy (inside Arena) * Combatant * Attendant * Commentator * Kevin Garnett Groupie (left) * Kevin Garnett Groupie (middle) * Kevin Garnett Groupie (right) * Truckpump (unique B-Ball Dimension personality) Hell * Drule * idiotkid * Chef Boyardee * senior behemoth * Mr. 3000 (also known as Bernie Mac) * Waluigi "The Soapster" Soap * gz * bort * konix * TFT * diggity Djinni * Kazaam Unseen characters B-Ballers * Magic Johnson * Muggsy Bogues * Patrick Ewing * Larry Johnson * Shawn Bradley * Shaquille O'Neil * Ron Artest * Hakeem Olajuwon * Wilt Chamberlain * Scotty Pippin * G. W. Carver * The Spalding Test Subject Religious Figures * Clispaeth Ryuji Atuck * Teresa, patron saint of slams and jam * Grysh'tarn * Krishna * Muhammed * Jesus Hellbound * steel paladines * omeg * Ramci * Borgliddle * Medieve * a babby * lou bega * dr doug beach md * imaek * Lazrael * corel Other * Maureen * Judas * Jhodan * Zerugon * The Looney Tunes * Unnamed gypsy who cursed Balthios In-universe fictional characters * Huckleberry Hound * Drizzt Do'Urden * Klaaust * Shrek * Sonic the Hedgehog Out-of-universe figures mentioned Also see Hell and Hellbound, and the Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden credits. * Kurt Cobain Category:Lists of characters